


Of Chaos and Time

by Foxfiresystem, Probably_Insane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: And Maybe Therapy and a Service Animal, Attempted Suicide, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Draco Malfoy is So Done, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Character, Good Draco Malfoy, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, JK Rowling is a Coward, Kasey Needs a Hug, Kasey and Wren are highkey based off of the writers, LGBT, LGBT+ Characters Written by LGBT+ People, Lucius Fucked Draco Up So Badly, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Please Read The Disclaimer, TW: The Pink Toad (Umbridge), The authors need sleep and hugs, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is chaos, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, We Die Like Men, We Took Our Headcanons and Fucking Ran With Them, foxfire loves their partner, mentions of transphobia and homophobia, mostly written late at night, no update schedule, wren has a service dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfiresystem/pseuds/Foxfiresystem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_Insane/pseuds/Probably_Insane
Summary: So this started out as a Harry Potter fic and well ya know it went to hell from there it also met up with the Percy Jackson fandom so yeahTwo transfer students from the states meet on the train going to Hogwarts. What happens to these young people you might ask well you gotta read the story to find out.
Relationships: Wren Sweetleaf and Kasey Fir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Disclaimer plz read

Sup it’s foxfire aka Fox I’m not dead. :) 

My partner and I have been working on this fic the last couple of months to get it to the point we can even discuss it being posted. 

Of Chaos and Time is kinda a shit post that follows how our irl relationship develops as Wren and Kasey develop as characters. 

Major trigger warning for parts of this fic 

Mentions of the following  
Self harm  
Attempted suicide  
Parents (I know it triggers some of my friends)  
Being drugged  
Sexual assault (not graphic but briefly mentioned)  
Knives  
Transphobia and homophobia  
Snakes (gotta mention it cause it can trigger people)  
Panic attacks and mental breakdowns  
Mentions of trauma  
Mentions of medical issues  
Mutism episode (selective mutism from anxiety)  
Fighting  
Dissociation and mentions of post traumatic stress disorder  
Abandonment issues mentioned 

Faking death  
Jokes about death  
Childhood abuse

Near death experiences   
Gore   
Descriptions of wounds - vague but still mentioned   
Possible sex jokes   
Vague mentions of sex

This will be updated as the fic gets updated 

Lots of love - Foxfire


	2. Take the train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where everything begins ladies,gents and nonbinary beans. Welcome to the story that is Of Chaos and Time. Don’t get too emotionally attached to people and keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times. That being said welcome. <3 - Fox
> 
> Kasey and Wren do talk to themselves in this fic just a heads up!

Wren Sweetleaf was sitting alone in the train car but not actually alone.  
He was accompanied by his service dog named Nova, Nova is pretty much Wren’s lifeline. Wren was curled up on a seat singing songs from a musical called Hadestown when the door opened unexpectedly. 

Standing awkwardly in the doorway was a boy with short and extremely curly hair. Wren quickly shut off his music and turned to take in the newcomer’s appearance. The boy’s eyes widened seeing Wren and took in his appearance, before relaxing somewhat.

"So….. Are you also a transfer from the states?" The newcomer, now dubbed ‘Curly’ asked, rubbing his neck. Wren goes on the defense not knowing what the other wants.

“What is it to you,” He asks.

Curly raises his hand in surrender. "No need to be hostile buddy, I was just wondering ‘cause that's where I'm from, and you’re the only other person here not wearing a tie that’s actually my age," he awkwardly laughs near the end and shifts his weight to the other foot.

Wren presses his lips into a thin line before shrugging on his sweatshirt.

”Sorry…” Wren says Curly runs a hand through his hair.

"You're fine dude,” he starts, “But are you?"

”Am I what?” Wren was shifting in their seat nervously, Nova noticed this and gently nudged Wren’s leg. He was trying to take Wren’s mind off of what was making him nervous.

"From the states." 

“Y-yeah.” Wren tilted their head slightly this person looked like someone they met once. Curly grins, and rubs his neck again.

"Awesome, I'm from Alaska, Anchorage, to be exact."

”I, um, wasn't born in the states..”

"Oh, um…. Did I just make this awkward? I’m sorry."

“Not really..” Wren was looking at Nova who was now laying on the floor, he seemed to be keeping a close eye on the new person.

"Ah, that's good. Um, can I have a seat?"

“Um, yeah..”

"Thanks, oh! I'm Fir, Kasey Fir and you are?"

“I’m Sweetleaf, Wren Sweetleaf.” 

"Do you have a sibling named Phoenix, cause I knew someone with the same last name as you"

Wren was screeching softly into their sweatshirt panicking on the inside but trying to stay calm on the outside.  
“Ummm... I don't see why that matters..”

"It probably doesn't. Sorry. Just forget about it." Kasey forced a smile.

“I'm an only child” Wren was lying through their teeth. 

"I uh, have an older one who goes to a…… a summer camp in California."

“Also, from what I know, Sweetleaf isn't a common last name” 

"I don't know if it is, but I'll take your word for it though. Also, super off-topic, but why do you have a dog? I've been trying to ignore it but I'm super curious."

“Oh yeah, this is my service dog Nova,” Wren said with a smile across their face. 

"Okay, he seems super sweet."

“He is a good, sweet boy.”

"Well, that's good."

Kasey did not know how to continue this conversation, his snake ended up poking his nose out of his shirt collar. 

“That’s a snake.” Wren’s face lit up with happiness.

"Yeah, this is Toby, my emotional support gremlin."

“Toby is a baby, I love Toby.”

"Yeah, he's a bean."

”Hella off-topic, but is it just me, or is it kinda hot in here?” 

"Yeah, it's hot."

Wren shifted in their seat as they reached up to their beanie, eventually taking it off and throwing their long colored hair into a loose bun.  
”I would toss my sweatshirt off but I don't want to make this train ride awkward..”

"It's not awkward unless you don't have anything on underneath."

“Imma just keep it on.. cause binders are odd.” Wren was getting noticeably anxious. 

"But binders are a form of clothing."

“It hardly binds anymore…”

"Oof, big oof."

“Y-yeah.. I am hella tired, I might nap.”

Kasey flips upside down in the seat, Toby next to him.

"Then sleep."

“What if something happens on the train?”

Wren’s mind started racing but was doing their best to hide it. 

"Then I'll protect you."

“B-but you hardly know me…”

"Your point is?"

“People normally don't do that.”

"Yeah but I'm not normal."

Wren was being a blushing mess trying to hide it in his sweatshirt. During this time he ends up slipping off his binder because his ribs hurt and ended up tucking it into his hood.

“Y-you are being r-really really sweet.”

"Oh, uh, thank you?"

“S-sorry.” 

Kasey rights himself, fumbling for words, flushing.  
"N-no! You're fine! I'm just awkward, I'm like a wrinkled dollar being shoved in a machine when complimented, it's frustrating for everyone involved. Now I'm rambling, I'm just going to shut up now!"

Wren softly giggles, eventually laying down on his seat.  
During this time Wren was internally screaming  
“Fuckkkkkkkkkkk why is he cute!”  
“It’s okay, I promise.”

“A-ah ok.” 

“Sooooo.”

“Soo.”

“I'm going to go nap…” 

“Y-yeah, you go and do that, I'll keep watch.” 

Wren carefully moves to the floor, Nova soon resting on his legs.  
”Night, Kasey.“

“Night.”

Roughly an hour has passed everything seems fine or at least everyone thinks things are fine.  
Wren woke up in a panic, Nova alerting at the start of a night terror.

“W-where am I?” 

“You're on the Hogwarts Express, on your way to Hogwarts, I'm Kasey, you fell asleep on the floor.”

“K-Kasey, why are you here.”  
Wren looked slightly confused, not fully understanding why his old classmate was on the train with him. 

“We're both transfers from America. You agreed to let me sit here, but I can leave if that-”

“N-no please don’t.”  
Wren was shaking, struggling for words.

“O-oh um okay, on a scale of 1-to-10 how stable are you, 10 for a mental breakdown and 1 for stable.” 

”7 or an 8.” 

“Okay. Are you okay with me touching your arms?” 

“ Y-yeah.” 

“Alright, I'm going to hug you, is that okay?”

“Sure I guess.” 

Kasey hugs Wren trying to calm down his new companion.  
Wren trying to make himself feel safer than before, they hide their face in Kasey’s chest. Eventually, the latter starts to move away, the former feeling latter pulling away he lets go of the latter. 

“Feel a bit better?” 

“Yeah…thank you.”

“That's good at least”. 

“Yeah.”

“So, do you wanna talk about it or do you want me to just ignore it or what?” 

“I don't know...I know that I need to get something off my chest.” 

“Okay, go ahead.”

“mynameisphoenix”

“Okay.”

Wren was panicking, he didn’t know if and how this would change how Kasey felt about him, because of the bad reputation they had at Ilvermorny.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, Phoenix isn't you anymore and I didn't even know you back then, I see no reason to dwell on it really. Is this supposed to evoke some extreme emotional response?” 

Kasey is confused. 

“I, um I don't know what to really say... A lot of people kinda hated me..”

“Hmmm.”

Kasey starts absently scratching his neck, Toby starts to bump his head against Kasey's hand, Kasey stops and picks Toby up.

Wren started to mumble to himself “Oh fuck I'm gay.” 

“Hmm?”

“N-nothing.“  
Wren was a blushing mess at this point because he was looking at Kasey.

“Okay.”

“Kinda sorta said oh fuck I am gay………….”

“I have no clue what I am. But it ain't straight.”

“I am kinda a gay mess right now I am sorry.”  
Wren hid his face in his sweatshirt, as it sunk in what he just said to a guy that he thought was cute.

“It's fine, I think I'm having what most would call a "sexuality crisis". I don't know what that even is.” 

“I am sorry if I caused this, I really am.” 

“I don't even know what is going on like you're cute, girls are cute, people are cute. What is happening?”

“Actual chaos is happening.” 

“Haha, well you're not wrong.”

“It has taken me this long to process the fact you called me cute.”  
Wren is hiding in their hood as a soft blush started to cross their face.

Kasey flushes bright red.  
“Yeah…”

A knock is heard at the door.

“Not it!” Wren sat on the floor with Nova for a few moments trying to keep himself grounded.

Kasey opens the door, a girl with long blond hair is standing there  
”Hello?”

“Hewwo.” 

“Hi, are you two the transfers from Ilvermorny?”

“Yeah, I'm Kasey Fir, and this is Wren Sweetleaf, Um, who are you?”

“I'm Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw.”

“May I ask why you are here?”  
Kasey subtlety puts himself between her and Wren

Wren who was now standing behind Kasey, Wren was noticeably getting even more anxious.

“Oh, I was checking in on the first years and decided to see if you two were okay as well. Anyway, I'm not going to hurt you there's no need to block your friend like that.”

Wren fell silent as he had managed to hide his face in Kasey's back.

“Mhm, well in America that doesn't mean much.” 

“I'm well aware, but I truly don't mean you harm, and judging by your positions, I'd say you're likely to stop me if I tried.”

“Can we change the topic, Please ”  
Wren managed to say just loud enough to be heard.

“… Agreed…” he starts shifting uncomfortably.

“H-hey Kasey q-question.” 

“Yeah?” 

“C-can I wrap my arms around you.” 

He nods his head slowly  
“I think you should go Ms. Lovegood.”

“I see, well I hope you two have fun here at Hogwarts.”

Kasey shuts the door behind her and seems to deflate.  
Wren slowly wraps his arms around Kasey’s waist. 

“You okay with this Kasey.”

“Mhm.” 

“Let me know if something makes you uncomfortable okay.” 

“I- uh- o-ok.”  
Kasey is an inexperienced mess and Wren can tell. 

Wren is still a very tired bean and wants to sleep again. 

“Kaseyyyyy I wanna nap again.” 

“You can nap, I'll keep watch for you.”

“Not to be gay on main, but um could I possibly lay my head on your lap?”

Kasey was flushing bright red. “U-uh yeah s-sure?” His voice cracks. “Go ahead.”

Wren slowly makes his way to the floor.

“Sleep well.”

“I am kinda waiting for you to join me on the floor so I can be gay on main.”

“O-oh uh ok.’’ Stiffly, as he has no clue of what to do, Kasey lays down on the ground, after putting Toby on the seat.

Wren gently lays his head on Kasey’s lap.

“Sleep well, Wren.”

“Sleep sleep time for us both.” 

“…Sure, uh, night.”

“Night you dork.”

Wren fell asleep soon after laying down on Kasey. During this time Wren was hoping that Kasey would be sound asleep. A few hours have passed at this point as the two were on the floor highkey acting like a couple.  
Toby has migrated to Kasey's chest

Kasey is nearly asleep but is doing his best to keep watch, when Wren slowly starts to wake up. Which causes Kasey to snap away, he slowly moves his hand to rub his eyes.  
“Don't wake up don't wake up”

Wren was softly mumbling to himself.  
“Please don't be awake”

Kasey’s eyes widen a bit, not knowing what to do, setting on holding his breath and squeezing his eyes shut

Wren slowly sat up looking to see if Nova was near them, Nova was laying at the door asleep doing a protect.  
Disturbed by all the moving Toby slithers up onto the seat.  
Kasey slowly lets out the breath he's holding and actually ends up falling asleep.  
Wren ends up being curled up near Kasey because he doesn't want to be alone.  
Kasey clings to Wren, as the other is the closest source of warmth. Unintelligible mumbling 

Wren ended up burying his face into Kasey’s chest yet again.  
Kasey's brows furrow and he lets out a low whine.  
Wren eventually placed an arm over Kasey, as a way to stay close to Kasey.  
Kasey nuzzles into Wren and attempts to get warmer.  
Wren is trying to be as close to Kasey but is failing.

More unintelligible muttering coming from Kasey, Something about pancakes. 

Around this time it was like 6 almost 7 in the morning, almost time to get off the train. It was full of noisy students, Wren was sleeping the noise not seeming to be bugging them in the slightest due to them feeling content by being held by Kasey.  
Wren softly whines in his sleep.

Kasey slowly starts waking up again and is extremely exhausted. “Mmmmm”  
Kasey goes to get up, but an arm over him stops him. He looks at Wren, at the arm and back before it registers, he turns tomato red. “Oh, no. He’s cute! Way, WAY TOO CUTE!”

Wren starts to mumble something.

“ABORT, ABORT, TOO CUTE” Kasey pokes Wren gently. “T-time to get uuuuuuup.” Kasey yawns.

“Mmmm” Wren slowly opens his eyes. 

“H-hey morrrrrning” Kasey still sleep-deprived and half asleep.

“H-hey.” Wren’s face almost as red as a red beet seeing that he fell asleep next to Kasey.

“I uh fell asleep last night, sorry.”

“You needed sleep, Nova was at the door when I woke up last night.” 

“Yeah, but-“

“Hm”

Kasey seems spacey. “I don't know what I was going to say.”

“It’s okay.” Wren slowly started to sit up.

Kasey tries to sit up as well but looks like he might pass out.

“Hun, take it easy.”

“Mmmm.” Kasey is fighting to keep eyes open now. ” M'fine”

“I’ll wake you up when we get closer to the station.“

“...M'kay… “

“Sleep well.” 

“Hmmmmm” In the light, Wren sees Kasey eye bags from his lack of sleep.

“That boy needs more sleep”

Kasey curls into a ball to protect himself in sleep, brows furrowed.  
Wren takes his oversized sweatshirt and lays it carefully on Kasey.

“Mmmmm.”

Wren speaking softly to himself. “It is ok hun I got you.”

About an hour has passed and during this time Wren was cuddling with Nova. Waiting to get Kasey up. Wren didn’t want to get Kasey up because Wren kinda sorta was looking at Kasey as they were sound asleep. 

“Fuckkkkk they are cute and I don’t wanna wake them up. They really need the sleep. Fuck it I need to get them up.“  
“Kasey hun you need to get up.”

Kasey is incoherently muttering.

“Kaseyyyyyyyyyyy!”

“Mmmyeah?”

“Gotta get up!”

“No, turn the light off.”

“I can't turn the sun off hun.”

“Well, worth a try” Kasey gets up. 

“How was the nap”

“It was nice.”

“Feeling a bit better?”

“Yeah, I'm not going to collapse at least.”

“That's good!”

“Yeah, we should get ready”

“We probably should”

The two companions eventually part ways to get dresses in their school-issued uniforms. Wren refusing to wear the female issued uniform decided to toss on their leather jacket and boots instead of the full uniform.  
After Wren got dressed, they decided to get Nova into full gear to get ready for the long day ahead of them.  
Once the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, everyone was gathering their belongings so they could make their way up to Hogwarts. Wren had their small bag slung over their shoulder, bracing himself on Nova. Once Wren felt safe enough to get off the train Wren looks over at Kasey, Wren decided in the spur of the moment to walk over to Kasey to kiss their cheek.  
Wren walks over to Kasey and kisses their cheek before running off the train Nova following close behind.


	3. What happened durning the sorting hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren has flashbacks to the sorting hat and explains them to one of their new friends.

Wren was seated in the common room with Nova waiting for their new friends to sit down with them. Wren was nervous to be in the common room away from the few people that they have actually started to trust. 

“Hey, Sweetleaf!”

“Um, May I help you Clelia?”

“People are saying you were getting close to that other fifth year.”

“He’s just my friend.”

“That's what they all say. Just don’t trust that snake.”

A voice cuts the other person off.

“Hey, Wren!”

Wren got hugged by one of the first years that they met their first night there.

“Were they bothering you, Wren?”

“No Cherry they were not bothering me in the slightest.”

“I was just leaving Sweetleaf.”

“Goodnight Clelia,” Wren said with a smile.

Clelia got up out of their seat and walked away. The seat was filled by Cherry shortly after. 

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask but what happened during the sorting hat. It looked like you were crying after walking back into the great hall.” 

“Oh, that…” Wren looked down at the floor.  
“Do you really want to hear the story of what happened?”

“Yes!!!” Cherry said excitedly 

“Might want to get comfortable. Let me figure out where to start.”

\----flashback to the sorting hat-------

“This year will be unlike the others as we have two fifth-year transfers from Ilvermorny”

Wren was confused hearing this and kept looking around for Kasey. 

Wren spoke under his breath. “What the bloody hell is going on and what does she mean by this.” 

“I am going to be needing Miss Phoenix Sweetleaf and Mr. Kasey Fir to come with me” 

“Um ma’am there must be some mistake. On my papers, it says Wren Sweetleaf, not Phoenix Sweetleaf.”

“I’m sorry for the misunderstanding Miss Sweetleaf, as of now I will need to call you by your legal name until we can get in contact with your fathers” 

“I understand that fully ma’am”

\-------------------back to the current situation-------------

“Where was Kasey during all this?” Cherry asked Wren confused 

“ Wellllllllll… Ya see I wasn’t really paying attention to where he was or what he was doing cause I was anxious and had to make sure it didn’t get to the point Nova would start alerting.”

“Understandable please keep going on with the story Wren”

\------------back to the flashback-----------

When they got to the hallway Kasey was brought into a side room first to be sorted. After he got sorted it was Wren’s turn.   
Wren walked into the room with Nova and sat on the stool, Nova being in a down stay. 

“A Sweetleaf haven’t had one of these in years, Hmmm”

The room went silent for a few minutes 

“Interesting.” 

“What.” 

Wren was getting anxious to the point Nova got up and rested his head on Wren’s lap. Wren eventually started to calm down.

“Slyther……. Gryffindor”

\-----------------end flashback------------

“I wanted to be in Slytherin……”

“Which is understandable but what’s wrong with being in Gryffindor.”

“Nothing wrong I just well I don’t know… Ya see the last name I tagged with is of a well-known Slytherin here. I just want to make him proud I guess.” Wren said looking kinda disappointed. 

“He will be proud of you Wren,” Cherry said with a smile.

“I guess so I’m just not sure.”

“He married the Hufflepuff perfect from when he attended here, didn’t he?” Cherry questioned Wren. 

“I believe so… I don’t know what is true anymore.” Wren said softly.

The conversation went on for almost an hour before Wren decided to go to their room for the night. 

“Hate to cut this short but I am going to go to bed, as I am tired and we have classes in the morning,” Wren said with a yawn before going to bed for the night.


	4. Stories and Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasey is written by the love of my life probably_insane and in no way shape or form is my creation. 
> 
> Here is what happened to this cinnamon roll.

Kasey was sitting on a chair in the common room reading when Maji walked up to him.

"Hey, Kasey," Kasey looked up at the other. "I have a question I wanted to ask you," Maji continued.

Kasey raised an eyebrow and bookmarking the page he was on, closed the book.

"What is it?" The elder responded.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened the night that both you and my sister got sorted?”

Kasey wasn't expecting that question and fumbled for an answer.

"Well," he started, "I'm not sure what happened on Wren's end of the sorting but…… Wait, sister?! First off Wren's a boy last time I checked and second, Wren has siblings? He said he was an only child!"

“Surprise? Adopted siblings are a thing.”

"Okay, I can roll with this. This is fine. Anyway, I have no clue what happened on Wren's side but here's how it went down on my end."

* * *

Kasey walked next to Wren, the two of them following the teacher leading them both away from the rest of the students. Kasey looked over at Wren, but the other seemed nervous and spacey, but he didn't seem to be in danger of accidentally wandering off, so Kasey focused back on the teacher.

"Umm, ma'am? W-where are we going?" Kasey managed to ask. He was extremely nervous about the entire situation, and the fact he forgot to take his anxiolytic meds that morning wasn't helping. Kasey could feel his heart-rate quickening and his anxiety rising.

"A side room away from all the commotion," The teacher answered, her voice clipped and professional. Kasey shrank a bit at her tone, which seemed just a bit too harsh in his mind.

The rest of the trip was made in silence, Wren still spaced out and Kasey too afraid of the teacher's harsh response to say anything.

"Here we are," the teacher stopped in front of a door and gestured Kasey to enter. When he went to pull Wren inside with him though, the teacher stopped him.

"Ms. Sweetleaf is going to be waiting here in the hall." Kasey gulped at the woman's harsh tone and entered the room. His mind screaming that he messed up and that the teacher hated his guts.

Inside were three adults. One looked like if Kasey had killed his wife and kids, the second looked like The Sandman and Santa on crack, and the third just looked Tired™. Kasey swallowed hard, and approached them.

* * *

"Wait wait wait…. Did you just refer to the headmaster as the sandman and santa on crack?" Magi butted in. Kasey laughed.

"Yes, keep up. Back to the story."

* * *

Dumbledor started speaking but Kasey wasn't listening, he was a bit busy trying not to have an anxiety attack. A task that was taking all of Kasey's energy.

Kasey snapped back to the presentation as he realized that the three were staring at him expectantly.

"I-I'm really s-sorry, could you r-repeat that?" Kasey stammered out, trying hard not to run out of the room.

The Tired one took sympathy on Kasey.

"The Headmaster just asked if you were ready to be sorted dear."

Kasey nodded, "Right, yeah, I'm ready! Let's do this..."

Kasey sat on the stool and tried to take a calming breath (which didn't work, as it got caught in his throat) as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

_"Hmm, interesting..."_

Kasey's breath hitched, the sudden voice in his head sending him into fight or flight.

 _"No need to raise the alarm. Now let's see what's in your head hmm? Loyal to your friends, a knack for intricate pranks, an anxiety disorder, and you value ambition and cunning… Better be…_ SLYTHERIN!"

The second the hat was off of Kasey's head he was out of that room. He burst out shaking slightly as his anxiety steadily got worse and his vision blurred due to withdrawal kicking in. He was so focused on not passing out that he barely noticed Wren going in and coming out 10 minutes later.

He vacantly followed the teacher back to the dining hall while clutching Wren's hand like a lifeline. When they reached the room Wren was pulled one way and Kasey the other.

Kasey's breath shortened and he tried to object but nothing was coming out. He managed to school his features last minute but internally he was on the brink of total meltdown.

He had no idea where Wren was and he was quickly losing awareness of his surroundings when dinner finally finished.

He got to his dorm room and promptly started silently sobbing. Everything was simply too much and he couldn't take any more.

Kasey passed out after crying himself into exhaustion.

* * *

"So like do you have a thing for my sibling or what?"

"W-what?! No! He's just… He was my only friend at that point, he still is, I just… N-nevermind."

“Yet people are saying you guys are together, like a couple.”

"I-I-I uh-I mean um," Kasey gulped. "One day, I-I'd like to but n-now? No… Maybe one day but no. We aren't together. I, I don't want to ruin our friendship by doing anything."

“Welllllll a little birdy might have said that a certain sibling of mine may or may not have feelings for you.”

".... You're serious? I, uh, r-really!? You're not pulling a prank or anything, right?"

“Have you not seen how Pho.. Wren looks at you? He looks so content being near you... “

"I uh, no, I didn't…"

“Sorry I shouldn't have said that as it isn't my place to tell you that.” Maji said with a sigh.

"But this isn't a prank though, right? Does he really… Y'know…?"

“Maybe you should ask him.”

"I-uh, I c-can't…! I really want to but the o-off-chance that y-you're wrong…! I… really really do want to but I…… I just _can't_ , okay? ...I'm going back to my dorm, bye Maji," Kasey got up and started heading for the boys dorms. Maji stood as well and grabbed Kasey's sleeve to stop the other.

“Dude, you understand the little birdy was wren right?? Like he said to my face he has feelings for you and he is scared that he is going to mess up this friendship between you two.”

Kasey hesitates before responding, his voice quiet and sad.

"Maji… I understand, but you _need_ to understand that I _physically can't do that_ right now. My mind is _broken_ kid, it doesn't work the same way yours does, never has and probably never will. I am not capable of confessing to Wren right now and-" Kasey's voice broke, his shoulders hunching downward as he bolted back to his dorm.

Maji sat in the common room for a while trying to figure out what to do, when an idea hit. She got up from her chair and walked out of the common room on the search for Wren.


	5. The Hunt

Maji spent the next few days on the hunt for their older brother. Attempting to find when she would get a free moment, to grab Wren so they could have a talk about everything going on. 

“WREN!” Maji yelled down the hall after getting a glimpse of their older fire-haired brother. 

Wren, who was startled, started looking for a safe place to go as Nova started alerting. He darted around the corner and found a place to sit down, soon after he sat down Maji turned the corner.

“Hey, sorry bout the yelling I just needed your attention”

“There are easier ways to get my attention Maji”

“I know but I thought Kasey told you…”

“Told me what!”

“I might have spilled that you have feelings for him.”

“What the fuck Maji!”

“I’m sorry Wren I’m so so sorry”

Maji sat next to Wren, trying to comfort her sibling. 

“He is way out of my league, I mean look at him. He’s… He’s handsome, loving, he actually cares about me and seems to care about Nova too.” 

“Wren, did you ever think to ask him about his feelings?”

“No, it’s too soon for that…

I just want him to be safe and happy. I can’t protect him. I sure as hell can't make him happy.” 

“If you didn’t make him happy you two wouldn’t be friends!”

“Yeah…” 

“So are you ditching class today or what?” 

“Yeah, I’m going to head back to my room as Nova has been alerting on and off all day. I’ve already stopped by the hospital wing for my afternoon meds.”

“That’s good! Do you want me to walk you back to the tower?”

”Please.” Wren said his voice sounded like it was shaking.

During the time that the conversation was taking place, Nova's alerts were getting more and more persistent. 

Wren knew at this moment that getting up would be nearly impossible without meeting the floor face first. 

”Can we take it slow, so I don't meet the floor in a kiss.”

Maji laughed softly to herself.

”Yeah no, not letting you have your first kiss be with a floor.”

“I would hope not, I am saving that for someone very important.”

“Saving it for the right guy?”

“Yeah…. I feel like I know who I am saving it for, in all honesty.”

“Let me guess, it’s Kasey”

“Shut up! I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Wren, you look at him like you are in love. Just like how our dads did every time they saw each other. “

“Maji… Can we drop it? Please. I just want to get back to the tower so I can process this.”

“Yeah. Are you feeling a bit better?” 

“A bit better Maji, I think I can get back on my own in all honesty.” 

“Okay, Wren. I love you, be safe.”

“I will, I mean I have Nova, he will keep me safe it is his job after all.”

“Bye Wren.”

“Bye Maji. ”


	6. september pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I edited this chapter at the hospital yesterday evening gotta love having health issues. -Fox

The crisp autumn air reminded Wren of home. It was safety and love but at this moment he didn't feel that all he felt was anxiety and worry. He couldn’t believe the murmurs in the halls, could someone actually have hurt someone he cared about. It has to be lies, right?

Wren made the decision to look for Kasey on that crisp September day.

“Hey, Kasey. Can we talk?”

“Yeah, sure what's up?”

“So, Um a little birdy said you might have feelings for someone, wanna spill. It’s totally fine if you don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh…..that……”

“Yeah…..”

“I….they……. I got led on”

“Oh, hun I’m sorry.”

“I just…..” Kasey let's out a distressed whine, Toby trying to calm him down.

“Kasey, are you okay with me touching you?”

Kasey holds his arms out, shakey as  Wren carefully hugs Kasey. He let out a choked sob, clinging to Wren.

“Hey, hey, hey, sweetheart it's okay, I got you,” Wren said as they gently started to rub small circles on Kasey's back.

“Don't...want to.... go”

“Hun, I'm not going to let go, not until you want me to”

“Mmmm”

“You are my other half at this point. I am not going to let go and I'm going to protect you as much as I can.”

Kasey sags in Wren's grasp, the latter slowly brought both of them to the floor. The prior curls into the latter the best he can. 

Wren starts to softly sing Love Story by Taylor Swift as a way to try to stay calm.

Kasey buries his head into Wren's shoulder and starts to rhythmically tap at Wren’s arm. ·· ·–·· ––– ···– · –·–– ––– ··– ––··–– ·· ·–·· ––– ···– · –·–– ––– ··– ·· ·–·· ––– ···– · –·–– ––– ··– ––··–– ·· ·–·· ––– ···– · –·–– ––– ··–

“Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story baby just say Yes “

–·–– · ···

“I love you, Kasey.”

Kasey's head shoots up in shock, hope crawling across his face.

“I am pretty sure I have fallen head over heels for you Kasey.”

Kasey  starts to flush, moving his mouth up and down as if to say something.

“Sweetheart, take it easy. We can talk about this later. I promise.” 

Kasey l ets out a soft huff.

“Kasey, I can promise you this right here right now. I love and care about you. You don't know how much I truly care about you, hearing that someone had the nerve to lead such a sweet boy on, it is utterly pathetic. That person has lost my trust. Kasey if I didn't trust or care about you in the slightest I would not have fallen asleep cuddling you on the train nor would I have said 'oh shit I'm gay'. You treated me with respect and I am going to do the same just like my adopted fathers' taught me to. You treated me so well on the train and that's when I started to think maybe I won't be alone in this big world.”

Kasey's face flushes bright red. He hides his face in Wren's shoulder and starts tapping again. 

· ·–·· ––– ···– · –·–– ––– ··– ––··–– ·–– ·· – ···· ––– ··– – –·–– ––– ··– ·· ·––––· –·· –··· · ·–·· ––– ··· –

“I probably shouldn’t have said that here…Nor in this moment.”

Kasey gives a smile

Draco approaches the two “Look, I frankly don’t care about you, but Kasey does so um....just. Come with me, you two.”

Kasey  gets up and holds a hand out for Wren.

Wren grabs Kasey’s hand, and with Nova’s help as well, gets up.

Kasey stares at Draco, trying to convey....something.

“I don't know what you’re trying to say, you’re just staring into my soul, silently judging me!”

  
  


“Kasey does that every so often, he just doesn't say anything.”

“I know but I never know what they mean by it! Did I do a bad again?”

“No, you didn't.” 

Kasey opens his mouth in another attempt to talk.

“Kasey, hun, you can’t talk right now. So don't try to force yourself to talk.”

“Kasey, no. Chill out for once in your life.”

Kasey pouts plans foiled.

Wren lets go of Nova's harness to boop Kasey's nose.

Kasey blinks once, twice before grinning

Draco rolls his eyes but smiles

“Sorry, I'm being gay on main again.” 

“That’s, as the Muggles would say “a mood”.”


	7. september pt 2

Kasey starts laughing silently

Wren slowly moves to the floor Nova going straight for Wren's legs

Kasey starts tugging at Draco’s shirt and points at Wren, then gestures for Draco to get help.

Nova moves behind Wren as he’s nearing unconsciousness.

“Uh, got it! One Gryffindor prefect, coming up!”

About five minutes passed and Wren was still laying on Nova. At this point, Wren should have woken up by now something could be wrong.

“Okay, I’m back, prefect Faust, Wren passed out and neither Kasey nor I can get him to Gryffindor tower.”

“Alright Malfoy calm down, everything will be okay. Kasey, Draco, help me with Nova and Wren?”

K asey nods and attempts to pick Wren up, Nova pushes him away. Kasey whines in response.

Kasey, it’s okay, let me help okay?

Kasey nods and together, they pick Wren up. Dominica grabs Nova’s leash and they start heading to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Wren was internally panicking, He wanted to see Kasey. He didn’t know what was happening to his body nor what was happening to Nova. 

He just wanted to see the light of the actual world, not this dark pit wherever it was. The Fat Lady opens for them when she sees the predicament, in the Common Room. The Golden Trio are talking and stop when they see Draco, who pays them no mind and is attempting to calm down Kasey, alongside Dominica. Harry leaves Hermoine and Ron and walks up to Draco and Kasey.

“What are you doing in our Common Room? What have you done with Wren?”

Kasey said softly, “I’m checking in on my boyfriend.”

“And I’m apparently an emotional support dad friend now, here to keep them alive.”

“Sorry, but that sounds like bullshit”

“It’s not”

“How am I supposed to believe that? Until now, you’ve treated everyone like shit.”

“Well, maybe I'm actually trying to better myself! Maybe I actually want to cha-“

Draco’s head snaps to the side, Harry had slapped him. Wren starts whining trying to get Kasey to notice that he was finally awake.

“You hit me.”

Kasey storms up and punches Harry in the face glaring down the rest of the trio.

“K-Kasey w-what's going on??”

Kasey whips around, startled, and goes down to Wren and starts whisper/stuttering. “Y-you passed out in, in the hall a-after I broke do-own, Draco, prefect F-Faust and I b-b-brought y-you h-h-h-here.”

“Sweetie I'm okay I promise.”

Wren reaches out towards Kasey.

Kasey tightly hugs Wren, not wanting to let go.

“Kasey... I'm tired but I don't want to be left alone.”

“...M’not..leaving.”

“P-promise?”

“Promise. M’stayin.”

“On the contrary, I need to leave. I need to mentally prepare myself for Kasey gushing about this later. Goodbye, Harry, Hermoine, Ron.”

“Bye Malfoy.”

Kasey leaves for a sec and hands Toby to Draco.

“I might be tired as all hell, but if you assholes ever and I mean EVER treat my friends or my boyfriend like that again, you will be getting a foot up your asses. Is that understood?”

Draco stops where he was at the door, shocked. He leaves soon after so no one sees his reaction.

“You’re calling yourself a Gryffindor yet you’re protecting these snakes!”

Kasey stiffens, shocked, and tears start to swell as his breath hitches.

“Call them snakes one more fucking time I fucking dare you.”

Wren getting noticeably angrier with each word.

In a murmured tone “Wren, it’s okay….”

“I am not letting people talk about someone I love like that... I will not let this fucking happen.”

“Well, what else should I call them? Would Death Eaters be preferable?”

“Do you fucking value your bitch ass life potter?”

“J-just l-let it g-go… it’s fine…”

Wren hides his face. “I-I'm sorry..”

Kasey panicking, “ N-no! Y-you’re okay! I-It's fine! It’s n-not your f-fault!”

Wren was holding back tears, all they felt was guilt.

Kasey lets out a low whine, he doesn't know what to do. “Not, your, fault.”

Harry scoffs from where he is, Hermione and Ron share a look and start trying to get Harry to back off.

“No! They’re snakes! Hermione, you of all people should hate Slytherins the most! They’re all pure-blood supremacists!”

Kasey freezes, the words sinking in, and he bites his lip, accidentally drawing blood. He doesn’t notice, starting to curl into himself, but Wren does. Wren wipes away their tears, they look up at Harry if looks could kill Harry would be dead.

“What the fuck am I then Potter, what the fuck am I, am I a snake too for my bloodline… If that’s the case, so are you!”

“A traitor, that's what you are, a traitor that needs to be reported to the Headmaster.”

“Do I fucking care, no, no I do not care what so ever!”

“You and your…. “Friend” shall be expelled from Hogwarts.”

“Hate to break it to you Potter but I gave up caring about all this months ago!”

“You don’t care that Voldemort is killing wizards left and right?”

“I gave up caring about you and all these fuckers who treat Kasey, Draco, and myself like actual trash.”

“The fact that you got into Gryffindor is astonishing.” 

“Just like the fact you are alive or the fact that you are a little bitch.”

“Why you little, I oughta, my parents loved me enough to protect me from the killing curse-“

“YOUR MOTHER CAUSED THAT!”

“MY MOTHER WAS AN AMAZING PERSON AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT!”


	8. september pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This arc is utter chaos and I love it sorry it didn't come out sooner a lot of things have been happening

“You mean the fact Snape fell in love with Lilly, she lead him on just to fall in love with your father, she was a fucking kid who would know better, they all were kids back then but that's not the bloody point!”

“SO SHE MADE SOME MISTAKES WHAT OF IT?!?! Y-“

“She made a man fucking suffer! He still fucking is suffering, open your damn eyes Potter and see the damage YOUR parents caused!”

“THEY ARE OPEN! YOU’RE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE PROTECTING THAT DEATH EATER!”

Kasey said softly, “Death Eater…?”

“CALL MY BOYFRIEND THAT AGAIN AND YOUR HAPPY ASS WILL BE ON THE GROUND!”

“BUT I AM NOT WRONG AM I?”

“SHUT THE HELL UP POTTER! THAT SHIT NEVER HAPPENED WHERE WE ARE FROM. YOUR POINT IS SO INVALID THAT IT'S FUNNY.”

“ALL SLYTHERINS BECOME DEATH EATERS!”

“SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT, I AM A FUCKING TRAITOR NOW, AM I? WOULD I HAVE BEEN A BETTER FIT WITH THE PEOPLE YOU CALLED DEATH EATERS, BECAUSE NEWS FLASH POTTER NOT ALL OF THEM ARE DEATH EATERS NOR DO THEY ALL BECOME DEATH EATERS LOOK AT THE OTHER HOUSES FOR FUCK SAKE”, Wren hushed a bit “My father wasn't a death eater my Hufflepuff mother was…”

Harry stood there in shocked silence . . .

“Nothing to fucking say, Potter?”

Kasey lightly tugged on Wren’s clothes, breathing heavily.  “N-n-need t-to l-leav-ve…”

Wren carefully picks Kasey up holding them close, seeking comfort and safety from the other Kasey curls into Wren. 

“ C-can w-we lea-ave? P-please?”

“Back to my room?”

Kasey nods. “N-not saf-fe h-here…”

Wren starts walking towards their room Nova following close behind their human. Harry is trying to process everything. Hermoine and Ron are looking between Harry and Wren, unsure of what to do.  “And before you three think anything is going to happen, Kasey is way too vulnerable to do anything and I’m not going to take advantage of that. Besides, he’s ace as am I, and we are not into that in any way, shape, or form.”  A few minutes pass as the couple walks back to Wren's room. Nova opens the door via the pull tab {It’s one of those handles and the dorms are accessible to disabled students.}Wren walks into their room holding Kasey close to their chest. Kasey has not removed his face from Wren’s shoulder at all, trying not to start crying again and avoid getting blood on the others’ shirt. 

“Kasey sweetheart can I set you down on my bed for a little bit.”

“Y-you're not l-leaving, r-right?”

“No sweetheart, I'm not leaving I just need to change so I can get this stupid binder off.”

“O-okay… I trust you.”

Wren moves out of view of Kasey and changes. Kasey curls up on the bed, vacantly staring, aka, the Dissociation Stare. Wren peaks out of where they were changing.  “Babeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee love meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” Kasey snaps out of it, and goes to speak, but can't gave a panicked look at Wren who walks over to Kasey. 

“Kasey, it's okay my love, I'm here.”  Kasey starts making grabby hands at Wren, Wren sits down next to Kasey who gently wrapping their arms around Kasey. Kasey softly whines and clings to Wren.  “Kasey, sweetheart can I ramble about something?” Kasey Nods, a bit confused.

“So you know how people say never say you have met the one. Until you know, you are actually positive that they are truly the one... Kasey, you have my heart and I couldn't see anyone else having my heart but you, Kasey I love you wholeheartedly and I feel like you could actually be the one for me. Kasey, I could see us being by each other's sides until everything stops existing. You are the stars in the night sky, What I think I'm trying to say is, I love you and want to have you by my side romantically…”

Kasey has metaphorical heart eyes and nods his head rapidly, grinning, a slightly bloody smile.  “We should probably clean your lip up, sweetheart.”  Kasey awkwardly smiles, but nods.

* * *

Wren was cuddling with Kasey after cleaning up Kasey's lip. Wren was tired from the events earlier in the day and all he really wanted to do was be held by the love of his life. Half an hour passes and there they are The two are cuddling in Wren's bed, Kasey trying to muster up the strength to tell Wren he reciprocates the feelings. 

“..….I, llll-lo-ove you t-too.. “ Kasey is panting and bright red.

“D-did I hear you correctly you just told me that you love me?”

Kasey nods. “ Mhm, l-lllloo-vve y-y-youu.”

“I love you too, Kasey.”  Wren was a blushing mess. Satisfied, Kasey snuggles closer and falls asleep. Feeling content, Wren falls asleep in Kasey's arms.


	9. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation is never fun but when it is from an older sibling it is worst. What has Wren gotten into this time?

Wren was having a rough day after having flashbacks in a morning class, which caused him to have migraine and dissociation episodes. He was walking in the hall with Nova by his side when he got spotted by his older sister. 

“Excuse me, Phoenix we need to talk.”

“For the last time, Allicen, I go by Wren.”

“I am sorry, Wren, but we need to talk.”

“How may I help you, dear sister of mine?” Wren's voice dripped with sarcasm. 

“I was told by Magi that you were dating a Slytherin. Is this true?”

“What does it matter to you, Alice? “

“You are my younger sister!”

“I am going to stop you right there, Alice. Phoenix no longer exists; she was never me in the first place. I am WREN! Your brother, not some pathetic little sister!” 

“You still can't change how I see you, Wren. You are still my younger sibling. I am going to be protective.”

“It's not like I've asked you if you've done the do with your girlfriend yet. “

“That would be none of your concern Wren.”

“Neither is if I am dating a Slytherin. Not all of them are bad anyways.”

“Are you or are you not dating a 5th year Slytherin, Wren? “

“Am I dating Kasey??? “

“YES! Are you dating them?”

“None of your concerns Alice, I mean knowing you, you are most likely going to ask their prefect if they know anything, I mean Maji probably told you about the hallway situation. “

“The hallway situation???”

“You don't know, do you…….”

“Don’t know what, Wren, what the hell happened?!? “

“So don’t freak out but, um…. I might have had an episode again. “

“When did this happen, are you okay? “

“It happened a while back, thanks to Kasey and Draco, yes, I am okay.”

“Kasey is that fifth year that you have your eyes on isn’t he?”

“If you don’t blab this allllll around the castle then I will tell you. “

“As long as you didn’t break the rule we are fine.”

“Wellll, you see we kinda did.”

“YOU DID WHAT!”

“S-sorry…. It’s not like Kasey and I did the do we just ya know we cuddled in my room… “

“Wren it’s okay, just don’t do that again, now back to the “” I will tell you ”” thing.”

“Soooooo, I might have sorta confessed to Kasey that I have romantic feelings for them…..”

“You know how I feel about you dating someone I don’t know.”

“We aren’t officially a thing yet.”

“I still need to meet Kasey you know.”

“Eventually, eventually you will Allicen.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, I promise you.”

“Good, I love you, Wren.”

“I love you too, Allicen. I am going back to my common room so I can relax. Goodnight big sister.”

“Goodnight Wren. Sleep well.”

“You too! “

Wren walked from the main hall back to their common room. Eventually, they ended up stumbling into their common room and crashing on one of the couches, Nova ended up laying on the floor keeping watch for the night.


	10. Why I Hate Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this one kinda hurts me to publish because of how it ties into the writer's past with someone. This is a two-part arc that will resurface in later chapters. Welcome to an arc that held up the updates because it needed to be finished. Anyways welcome to angst and buckle up.

A few days have passed since Wren and Kasey confessed their feelings to each other and the two were utterly engrossed with the other. Wren wanted answers to why Kasey was lead on by Eden. A Sixth year Ravenclaw, a massive flirt and an overall asshole. This wasn't the way Wren wanted to deal with Eden but the world doesn't always pay attention to what anyone wants anyways. 

“Sup motherfucker, we need to talk! “

“Oh look, it’s the little songbird, and they want to talk. How delightful! “

“You have NO right to call me a songbird!” 

“You sing in the halls, Songbird.” Eden chuckled softly. 

“Oh shut up! That's not why I am here.“

“Why are you here then, Songbird, looking for a good time??“

“NO I DO NOT WANT A “GOOD TIME”, I WANT ANSWERS ON WHY YOU HURT A LOVEBUG!” Wren yelled.

“Oh, look at you, you are cute when you are angry.”

Wren let out a distressed whine “Shut up, you pathetic excuse of a bird!”

“Make me, you snake!”

“I am a lion! Thank you very much.”

“Not what it looks like. You probably snog with that, that stupid snake!”

“SPEAK OF KASEY LIKE THAT AGAIN AND IT WILL END UP WITH YOUR HEAD ON A STICK!”

Eden slowly backs up. “Did you, did you just threaten my life?”

“Yes, yes I did. You asshole.”

“Songbird. “

“DON'T CALL ME THAT!”

“Please calm down!”

“You… you lead Kasey on. You fucking hurt him for what? Some cheap laughs?”

“As a joke! It was a bloody joke! “

“Where you put up to this sick joke! “

“That is none of your concern…”

“It is, I love him and you hurt him! How could you! You sick bastard!”

“Love means nothing, not in this game, sweetheart.”

“So you see this as a game! This is not a fucking game, leave us alone and if you ever talk or look at Kasey again I will not hesitate to cause harm.”

“Oh really now how scary.” 

“I am not fucking joking, now get lost.” 

Eden walks down the hall looking peeved. Wren turned on their heels walking away feeling proud as Nova walked by their side. At this moment Wren got some answers and knew it was a start.


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks passed and during that time Wren and Kasey officially started to date. It was a cold October evening Wren was curled up in a ball on their bed. Nova was laying on the floor playing with her squeaky toys.

“I wish… I wish I could tell them how scared I really am Nova… I feel so emotionally Vulnerable… I feel so stupid…. Stupid for even saying anything… Nova, I could lose someone…. That I actually want to spend the rest of my life with…. I can’t….. handle the thoughts of them being forced out of my life… I can’t, I really can’t do this not again…. I hardly knew them while I went by Phoenix…. now while I go by Wren...I-I could lose them for good… I didn’t feel this way with the other people in my life Nova… He is different... "

"It hurts me to be going through this so much….. I just should have stayed quiet… Why do I even have a mouth, Nova… I would be so much better without one. I mean look at this, I screwed up this relationship yet again…. I’m not only going to lose the person I’m gay on main for but someone that actually helped me make friends I’m going to lose my friends… At this point, I just wanna go home…Goodnight Kasey wherever you are….”

Wren started to develop a headache from all the stress and crying, Nova soon was laying beside Wren. Wren who had hidden their faces against their service dogs' fur cried themselves to sleep. That night Wren was tossed into nightmares left and right for the first time in months. These nightmares were not like the rest as they were not related to his trauma but related to places that felt like home. As if he belonged there and not where he currently was at. The nightmares would end up shaking up Wren to the point that he wouldn't sleep the next few nights because he needed to figure everything out. He had the undying urge to find this place and to find out what was going on.


	12. Wait you guys have feelings?

Kasey was on his way to the Gryffindor common room to get Wren. This was a normal event, the two gays hanging out somewhere to just be able to be them in a safe environment. 

Kasey entering the Gryffindor Common Room. “Sup "Golden Trio", just here to steal Wren for a few minutes to a few hours, Malfoy is refusing to talk about his feelings so I needed backup.”

Golden Trio gives Kasey incredulous looks.

“What? We may be Slytherins, but we care about those we hold close. We're still kids, y'know.” Kasey goes into Wren’s room and comes out dragging a half-asleep Wren, who has a blanket and pillow with him, Nova following close behind. “C'mon we have a stubborn idiot to comfort.”

“But, I want to go to sleep!! It bed bed night night time.”

“After we confront and comfort the boy.”

“I am not coming back here then.”

“I will carry you back, don't worry.”

“Noooooooooo, that's illegal.”

“Yeeeeesssss. Now. TO BE COMFORT GREMLINS.”

“Fine... “ Wren was too tired to really care about what happened to them as long as they lived they really couldn’t have given a fuck. 

A few minutes pass and the couple plus Nova made it to the Slytherin common room.   
“DRACO WE HAVE ARRIVED TO TALK ABOUT FEELINGS AND THE LIKE!”

“I was dragged out of bed for this… You both are lucky I care about you.”

“There's nothing to talk about? Everything is fine. “

Kasey Raised his eyebrows with doubt. “Bullshit!”

“It's not, I am fine.”

Wren sighs and lays on the floor. “This is going to be a long night I can already tell.” 

“Draco, we're trying to help. Talk to us.”

“There is not anything to talk about!”

“Fuck that! You've been acting like there's a noose around your neck since… Since the Howler…… Oh Draco”

“The fuck did I miss and who’s kneecaps am I taking? “

“Draco's dad sent a Howler to the common room. It… Wasn't pretty. “

Draco was silent.

“I am going to fight a bitch!”

“Yeah, doesn't help that most of Slytherin are worse than Potter when it comes to how they treat each other. Especially Draco.”

“I am going to steal some knees!”

“Take a number, Wren.”

“There's no need for this, it's okay i-“

Wren cuts Draco off. “I am going to fucking protect someone that I see as family and you can't stop me.”

Draco looks at Wren wide-eyed. “You see me as family?”

“Yes, yes I do, you are a sweet kid and people need to treat you better.”

Draco starts crying hearing Wren say that. Kasey pulls Former to the ground with him and Wren. “C'mon buddy.”

“Cuddle pile time!!”   
The trio eventually moves to Draco and Kasey's room, Kasey carrying Wren and Nova comforting Draco. The night ends with the couple cuddling in bed and Nova sleeping on Draco’s bed cuddling his newfound friend.


End file.
